nihon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Joycelyn Hope
Joycelyn Hope is a Wizard of Oz-inspired OC created by Sarah West. Personality Joycelyn has everything any good protagonist needs; she has the brains, heart, and nerve to adventure through Oz to her heart's content. Having grown up in the countryside of Oklahoma with little to no stress, it is no surprise that Joycelyn turned out to be the relaxed and gentle soul she did, albeit with a longing to see the big, Emerald City. There's very little anyone could do to deter her from those dreams. While Joycelyn may long for adventure, she is a country girl at heart. She has a good work ethic, values her family and friends above all else, and believes a little politeness and hospitality goes a long way. Despite her work ethic, Joycelyn usually wasn't allowed to partake in the manual labor on the farm due to how dangerous animals can be. As such, she spent large periods of time exploring the vast fields near her home. Joycelyn would create and imagine her own stories while adventuring, often setting them in Oz. Farm life was a little slow for her and she craved something with just a little bit more excitement in it. What Joycelyn longs for more than anything is a chance to see the big Emerald City and explore the world of Oz, perhaps making it "big" there in the process. For Joycelyn, this dream goes all the way back to childhood, when she would draw pictures and write stories of what she imagined her future would entail. Most of them were wildly inaccurate, but it allowed her creativity to shine while adding fuel to her fire. Though she isn't socially awkward (or anything close to it), Joycelyn can struggle when interacting with other people. She loves people and is keen to make friends, so she can find herself people pleasing, afraid of being disliked. She is also prone to speaking without thinking (or acting without thinking), getting caught up in the moment, something she usually regrets later. Furthermore, she is bad at taking no for an answer, which comes into conflict when people genuinely don't want to get to know her better. Joycelyn also struggles with feeling left out. Because she is forbidden from hearing any details of the story, she often finds that some people become quiet when she enters the room. She can't get involved in their discussions and, while they don't mean it, it definitely leaves her feeling left out. Not knowing information she wants to know (and information she feels she should know) can definitely be frustrating for Joycelyn. This feeling of being left out isn't helped by the fact she is fairly out of touch with pop culture, due to largely being unable to use the Internet. She used to, but some anonymous people on Tumblr and Twitter sent her some book spoilers, so she was forced to stop using most social media in case the story she wanted to read was further ruined for her. These days, she mainly relies on friends to keep her up to date on the latest Internet happenings and she can only be reached by texting. Growing up with the freedom she did while being an only child taught Joycelyn independence early on, but she definitely has a childish spirit that can't be ignored. It can definitely annoy other people, but she finds happiness and peace in most things. Trivia *This OC was created in one of Sarah's YouTube videos. Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Fictional Characters Category:Sarah West's OCs